Ceaseless
by introverted.xtrovert
Summary: An Agent Carter and Timeless crossover. Summary (basically) inside. WyLu
1. Preface

**If you have chosen to read and/or download this you are truly amazing. I have about... 5 favourite TV shows. Not many but I hold these dear. Agent Carter, Timeless, Bull, Madam Secretary... Well, make that four. Recently, Agent Carter was cancelled! *insert millions of crying emojis here* I was really devastated! But anyway, this idea kind of came to me a couple nights ago. I had every Timeless (at that time) fanfic downloaded and I really wanted to write one myself. Let us multiply in AC fanfics!**

 **But what about? What was I going to write about? Well, then I was like, "I'll do an Agent Carter/Timeless Crossover!" The plot or idea still didn't come to me. Not until the next day. I was sitting down to do my school work (I'm homeschooled btw) and I let out an unearthly gasp. Mom looked at me like I was dying! LOL! It was hilarious. I grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote down four words... "Dottie Underwood is... Rittenhouse." Dun Dun DUNNNNNNN! Anyway, that was how the idea birthed.**

 **I will tell you right off the bat... I am the biggest Peggysous shipper ever! I do, indeed, ship Lucy/Wyatt, Rufus is adorable, Dottie is... I don't know how to describe my feelings for her; I love her and I have a "weird" obsession with Garcia Flynn. I WANT TO KNOW ALL HIS SECRETS!**

 **The first chapter will be published tomorrow.**

 **Please... read on. I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1- 1949

Lucy Preston walked into Mason Industries with a hand to her forehead.

Wyatt Logan came in behind her and placed a comforting hand on her soldier. "Are you okay?"

Lucy removed her hand and smiled at her coworker and friend. "Yeah. Just need some caffeine."

They both chuckled as they walked into the room. Lucy was relieved to see coffee in a kettle in the middle of the table. Wyatt saw this too and poured them both a glass.

"As you may have guessed," Agent Denise Christopher started. "Flynn is on the move. This time to 1949, Los Angeles, California."

"What happened then?" Rufus Carlin turned to Lucy as he asked the question.

Lucy furrowed her brow in thought. "What day?"

Agent Christopher looked at her tablet before replying. "August 6."

"Well... August 1 was the day Dorothy Underwood escaped FBI custody. Russian assassin/spy, who claimed she worked for a group called Leviathan, who was lifelong threat and enemy to British SSR agent: Margaret Carter. Known as Peggy, she was the greatest agent SSR ever had, later founded SHIELD-"

"Wait," Wyatt stopped. "SHIELD? Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics DIVISION-SHIELD?"

"Yeah..." Lucy confirmed.

"Are they still around?"

"Rumor has it they are. But no one really knows." Agent Christopher answers.

"Anyway," Lucy continues. "August sixth was the day she was found. Well, gave herself up. She had many people surround her and had 'partners'. Said she was going to make the world great from the inside. Peggy Carter caught her but she 'died' three months later."

"'Died'?" Rufus asked using the same quotations as Lucy.

"She was spotted one time three years later but was never caught and no one knew what she was doing. She really died outside of New York City 1966."

"Well, times wasting better get going..." Wyatt said.


	3. Margaret Carter and Dorothy Underwood

"I can assure you, Mr..." Margaret told the man as she mentally scanned him. " _Flynn_... That Dorothy Underwood is still in FBI custody."

"How?" Gracia Flynn asked in that creepily soft voice that didn't seem to match his intentions. "How are you sure? You've never really trusted the FBI in first place. Right?"

The British-American agent narrowed her eyes at the strange being. "And how-"

"In fact, if I recall," Flynn interrupted. "You were defiant to hand her over in the first place."

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Someone who wants to make the world a better place. For today and the future. But I need your help."

"What, exactly, am I helping with?"

"Let's wipe her from the board."

Peggy almost gasped. "Kill her?"

"Why not? It would happen eventually right? It just won't happen in a cell."

"How are we going to do this?" Peggy sat down at her desk and pulled out a manilla folder.

"I know where she is hiding, we can get her there. What I need your help with is... Drawing her out."

Peggy sighed. Was she really going to pull through and kill Dottie Underwood? "Okay. Let me talk to Chief then we'll get back to you."

Flynn smiled. "Of course."

~•~•~•~•~

A sigh of relief escaped the team's lips as the "Lifeboat" landed.

Wyatt opened the door as Rufus shut down the machine and Lucy finished unstrapping. "Los Angeles woods."

"Fun; a hike."

Lucy was the only one not to make a remark as she walked through the woods her eyes alight with excitement.

Wyatt and Rufus exchanged a look and chased after her. "Excited much?" Rufus asks with a smile.

"Are you kidding?" Giving both men an incredulous look. "Dottie Underwood and Peggy Carter were the best agents of this time! Though Dottie wasn't an agent on a good side the were the best at what they did. Peggy; even better. In a time where women weren't really appreciated for the real work they were able to do, they occasionally took advantage of that. Peggy Carter saved all of New York in '46. Then Los Angeles—with the help of her future husband—in '48. Heck, she helped win World War II. I would kill to see her."

"Did she help in some way? For the future I mean."

Lucy shrugged. "Not to my knowledge. But if she is what Flynn wants it could have some sort of a butterfly effect on the future. And Peggy," Lucy shook her head. "Who knows what the world would like if he were to kill her."

Upon reaching the city they turned to Lucy for directions. "Auerbach Theatrical Agency."

As they walked through the doors, the redhead at the desk stood up and put her hand forward. "We're closed."

"We need to see Margaret Carter," Lucy said. "Immediately."

"I don't know who that is," the redhead said while backing up to her desk.

Lucy shook her head. "We aren't here for trouble... We are looking for a man who is a threat to us and we think he came here. We need to see Peggy."

"For what?" A British accent filled the room.

Lucy looked behind her. A smile upon her lips she whispered in awe, "Peggy Carter."


	4. I HATE Finales

'Tis a gray, overcast and cold day. Maybe, sort of, matching my feelings right. It is Tuesday. 1344 hours (1:44) and I am... I don't know. I don't even know how to describe my feelings. The only words escaping my mouth are, "I hate finales."

I have to wait—okay... We—4 weeks and 5 days until the next episode! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*breaks into tears*

I found a new phrase to say, "STUPID CLIFFHANGERS!"

It's not okay for the writers team for the show to have Flynn kidnap Lucy. That's our job. 'Cause then it doesn't seem so bad. ...right?

Anyway, sorry—nope. Nuh-uh, not sorry—for the interruption but if you have read any of my other books (mainly on Wattpad) I'm a "drama queen" (What?! No I'm not!) when it comes to finales. But anyway... Yeah.

Look at 'em! They look so innocent! Ugh! ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ?

Me: I am not dramatic about finales.

Brother: Really? Why are you crying?

Me: *wipes eyes* I'm not crying... I'm sweating through my eyes.

Brother: Hmm.

Me: If you'll excuse me... I'm going to escape into the world of fanfiction.

Brother: It's for 4 weeks!

Me: It's 33 days! ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ

Brother: #dramaqueen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 3- Surprise, Surprise

Peggy walked and stood next to Rose. "Well," She started. "You seem to know me. But I haven't a clue as to who you are."

"We- I'm Lucy. That's Wyatt and that's Rufus." Lucy said pointing to the matching person. "We are-"

"Wait," Her facial became serious and alert. Lucy exchanged a glance with Wyatt. "Are your last names Preston, Logan and Carlin?"

Lucy hesitated. "...Yeah."

All three heads turned to a familiar voice.

Garcia Flynn. Of course. Who was followed by two agents and a man with a crutch.

"Chief Sousa." Lucy turned to him.

Chief Sousa looked up at the three of them then looked to Peggy. "Who are you?"

"This," Peggy said. Daniel knew where this was headed. "Is Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus."

Peggy then nodded to Daniel who turned and nodded at the agents behind him. One of the agents grabbed Lucy and Wyatt's arm as the other grabbed Rufus.

Flynn, who was off to the side a bit, cleared his throat and gave them a side smile.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt asked.

No one answered him.

They dragged them through a hallway hidden by filing cabinets then continued down the stairs.

"Where are you taking us?" Rufus finally spoke.

"Shut up," The agent handling him said.

They ended up locked in a cell. Before that, they stripped all three of any weapons they might have in possession.

"Great." Wyatt sighed as the agents left.

"Uh... Now what do we do?" Rufus asks as he starts pacing.

"Um...-"

"Bobby pins!" Lucy exclaimed. She had the widest, goofiest smile. She took three out of her hair and held them out for Wyatt.

He took two of them and started working at the lock. "That was-"

"Can you reach them?!" Lucy scrambled forward to try and help reach the fallen pins.

"Yeah..."

The door suddenly opened and in came, a rather insecure-looking, agent. The trio acted like nothing happened.

He ignored them and sat the desk picking up the newspaper.

"I've got a plan." Wyatt and Lucy's whispered at the same time.

"What's yours?" They said again.

"Ladies first," Wyatt smile.

"I complain about... Needing to use the restroom. He, hopefully, opens the door and let's me out. I slide the pin to you, then distract him while you get it unlocked-"

"Don't mean to cut you off..." Rufus interrupted. "But what if... When he's bringing you back, Wyatt just hits the man with the door. There agent looks like a rookie."

Lucy looked over at the man and nodded. As did Wyatt. "Good thinking."

 **A/N: So, I'm going to stop here. Man... I don't want to disappoint anyone. I feel like many of you are excited and I'm so worried about disappointing! Next chapter we'll see if our Trio's plan will work! Thank you for all of the feedback! It makes me smile.**


	6. Chapter 4-The Escape Plan

The guard sighed and walked to the cell door, pulling out his keys. "You better make it fast. Gentlemen, step back please."

With smiles on their faces, they hold up their hands and step back.

Lucy smiles and followed out. "Thank you."

When she came back, guard in toe, Wyatt steps to the bars. "How long have you worked here?"

"Three weeks." He said, hints of pride in his voice.

"Well," Wyatt says as he opens the door.

Wyatt pushes it open and it hits the guy's face. Wyatt steps out and knocks him. "Sorry," He finished.

"Should we like..." Rufus steps out, on edge. "Lock him up."

Lucy looks at Wyatt. "Probably should."

Wyatt nods his head and locks him in. He threw the keys on the desk and they snuck out.

"What do we day if someone notices us?" Rufus asks in a whisper.

"We-"

"Who are you?" Someone steps forward.

"Uh-" Lucy mentally throws her hands up. She is so tired, she wants to go home, she wants her sister... Why did she agree to this?

"We are helping Chief Sousa with a mission. He wasn't in his office..." Wyatt lies hoping it'll work.

"Oh, he went for a mission. Are you helping the Underwood case?"

"Yes. Yes, that's the one." Lucy says quickly. "Do you know where they went?"

"Yeah. The old movie studio just outside of town. It's huge; you can't miss it."

Lucy smiles and thanks him. They start walking out. "Wyatt." Lucy says with a warning tone in her voice.

"What?" Wyatt asks.

"Isn't that..."

"Hey!" The man Lucy was looking starts walking to the trio.

"What do we do?" Lucy asks frantically.

"Run," Wyatt and Rufus said.

Sure enough, they ran, they were chased. Totally cliché, right?

But they got away and after catching their breath they hurried to the old studio.

 **A/N: So it's short. I know. But excitement is coming very soon. Like, most likely, next chapter. I put them in prison and hand to get them out. ? Anyway, I've gotten so many great reviews, thank you very much! I've started a Timeless account on Wattpad with a couple other Wattpaders. I'll have a review (from reviews sent in) book up soon.**


	7. Chapter 5-There They Are?

"There he is!" Lucy whispered. Couching behind these boxes was not comfortable in the heels.

"Any sign of Underwood?" Wyatt asks.

Lucy shakes her head. "She shouldn't be to far. She's what Flynn came for... Right?"

"I think so. I hope so."

"Wait," Wyatt looks off to the side. "There she is! No where near Flynn. Follow me."

"Any sign of Sousa and Carter?"

They, basically crawled, their way to Underwood's point. They stood up and walked towards her. "Miss-"

"I thought we locked you up!" A male's voice says. Lucy turns over to see Sousa and Carter.

"You did." Wyatt confirms.

"Then-"

"What do you want?" Peggy interrupted.

"You are fighting on the wrong side," Lucy explains as she steps beside Peggy.

Wyatt spoke, "Flynn is the one we want. We could care less about Underwood."

Dottie laughed. "Hey, soldier, right here."

Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Hold on," Rufus stops. "What does Flynn want with her anyway?"

"Well, I thought it was just to kill her. But he said, he found out she has a key to something." Peggy shrugged. "He really isn't who we thought is he?"

Lucy shakes her head. Then turns to Wyatt. "Key? Like Bonnie and Clyde?"

Wyatt turned to Underwood. "Where is it?"

"What do I get out of this?"

"Underwood," Peggy warned.

Dottie scoffed. She pulled an old key with a chain attached.

Wyatt held his hand. She started to put it in his hand then jerked it away and winked. Wyatt snatched the key.

He tried to be respectful to every woman, but this one was annoying.

"Hand it over," A new voice. Close to Lucy. All guns pointed to him.

"We are not going to," Peggy said firmly.

Flynn sighed in frustration. "Hand it over Wyatt."

Wyatt shook his head. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you."

Flynn was now obviously frustrated.

He raised his gun and shot Underwood.

Lucy gasped, as well as Peggy. Peggy ran over and checked her pulse. Dorothy Underwood was dead. She couldn't believe it!

Flynn redirected the gun to Wyatt. "Give it to me."

Wyatt cocked his gun.

Flynn shook his head and grabbed Lucy. "Hand it over."

Wyatt's breath hitched. "Let go of her."

"Hand over the key."

"I hand over the key... You let go of Lucy."

Flynn just raised his eyebrows.

Wyatt sighed. He tossed the key. Flynn got it. Then grabbed Lucy pulling her with him.

"Flynn!" Wyatt yelled. He shot at Flynn hitting his shoulder.

Lucy tried to wiggle free but his grip was too strong. "Wyatt!"

Wyatt ran after her. "Lucy!"

"Rufus! Wyatt!"

"Lucy!" Rufus tried a different route to find the historian.

"Where are you taking me?"

Flynn didn't answer. But the Mothership appeared.

"No," Lucy struggled more. "No! WYATT!"

 **A/N: Any mistakes you find are mine. Characters are not.**


	8. Chapter 6-Together

"Earth to Lucy."

Flynn snapped his fingers in front of her face. They landed? _That was fast. Comfortable, too._ Lucy blinked then glared at her kidnapper. He motioned for her to step off the machine. She did so reluctantly.

"What do you want with me?" Lucy asked. She pointed to the key he pulled out of his pocket. "You seem to have gotten what you went for."

Flynn and one of his men started talking. Lucy looked around the place and started fidgeting with her corset. Then she remembered she had the 1775 style dress on and wished she had something different to at least change into.

"Come on," Flynn beckoned.

Lucy looked at him and silently asked if he meant her. He nodded impatiently and she began to follow him. She followed him to a black SVU. She climbed into the backseat with Flynn behind her. The blonde man he was speaking to earlier started the car and began to drive.

"Where are we going?" Lucy looked from the driver to outside and back to Flynn.

"To unlock a door," Flynn answered flashing the key. "Or, literally, another clock."

"Where are you finding all of these clocks?" Her annoyance about the whole situation was beginning to show her tone.

"Well, I guess you're going to find out aren't you?" He smiled at her before turning to look out the window.\par

She sighed and looked out the window herself.

When the car stopped, Flynn practically jumped out of the car. Lucy followed, though not as quickly. She could care less what he was so excited about. She wanted to go home. She wanted a shower. And she found herself wanting Wyatt to know that she was okay. At least she was right now. She looked around but saw nothing familiar. They were in the middle of the woods, in front of a church. Has he come to confess?

"Come on, Miss. Preston," Flynn said impatiently.

Lucy rolled her eyes and followed the man to the door and followed him through. The church was beautiful, Lucy had to admit. Cherry red wood flooring with cream coloured walls. The different rooms Lucy managed to peer into had different coloured walls and carpet flooring. From the dust layers, she could tell no one had been here for quite a long time. But everything still held beauty. She twirled in the hallway taking it all in.

She continued to walk, not paying attention, and bumped into Garcia Flynn. She stepped back as he looked back at her, a smirk playing at his lips. "Have I got your attention now?"

Lucy blushed and looked at her feet. "Sorry," She mumbled.

Flynn pulled out a key, different from the one he stole, and unlocked the door before them. The door that was clearly marked, " **Select Personnel Only** ".

"Uh..." Lucy hesitated.

"Come on. Don't tell me it's not the least bit intriguing," He said from inside the room. "'Select Personnel Only'?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me?" Lucy said as she walked in. "Oh my god."

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?"

"Is this the same..."

Flynn nodded. "Perfect disguise, right?"

Lucy looked around. She was standing in the very room she was standing in in 1949.

"No one, in that time, would suspect irregular meetings in a church. No one would suspect such horrible things would go down in the centre of this building."

The thing that caught her attention were the many clocks. Flynn went to one hung up on the wall and pulled out that key. She watched as he 'unlocked' it. She turned to the clock that was beside her. As she studied it she could see a similar key-shaped hole. It looked like it had already been unlocked. "Bonnie and Clyde?" She muttered.

She didn't think she was loud enough for the man to hear but he had. "Mhm-mm."

"What was in it?"

"A letter."

"What kind of letter?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Lucy internally groaned. She was tired of all the hints. She wanted the solution. She heard a click and Flynn turned around, note in his hand. He looked at Lucy before reading it. He didn't seem surprised but his features changed.

Lucy tilted her head, like a curious puppy. "What does it say?"

"Something you're going to do in the past has rippled through the centuries.

"What did I do?"

"I can't say. I don't know."

Lucy ripped the note from Flynn's hand. It only date the year in which it was written. '1775'.

" _Rittenhouse Threats:"_ She read aloud. She named some of the first names on the list. Most of the names were crossed out. She didn't recognize most. But after the third name, amongst the ones tht weren't crossed, Lucy's heart dropped. Flynn watched her carefully. "Lucy Preston... Wyatt Logan... Rufus. Flynn."

Lucy read it three times hoping that her eyes were playing some cruel trick her. What did this mean? She looked along the list. Names had been added and crossed off through the course of time. "Rittenhouse?" Lucy breathed. Why would someone do such a thing?

"Yes, Lucy."

"We are a target... wherever we go?" Lucy looked away from the note and looked at Flynn. He nodded. She looked pale.

Flynn rested his hands on her shoulders. She didn't pull away. "Help me, Lucy. Help me stop them."

"How? How can we stop this?"

"For starters... Let's work together."

"I-"

"It's destined to happen."

"I don't want to be your hostage. If we do this."

"We..." Flynn hesitated. "We can work something out."

Lucy noticed how close they were and took a step back. "That's not reassuring."

"Lucy... I can give you everything hting I can... If you help me stop, once and for all, Rittenhouse."

"What about Wyatt and Rufus?" Lucy inquired. "If we go together, they are going to follow us. They are going to try to get me back."

"I know, I know. We can talk to them. You talk to them."

"I'm not going to kill anyone."

"I don't expect you to."

"...Okay."

 **~•~•~•~**

 **And after ages (I'm sorry) I bring my another chapter. And I worked a schedule. I'm going to update Ceaseless every other week and The Time Bandit and the Duo every other week I don't update here. Then both will be updated regularly.**

 **Now, someone asked me if there was going to be anymore Peggy.**

 **The answer yes, we will "run into" Peggy Carter. But it won't be strictly back and forth between the world's.**

 **This chapter is longer than most others so I hope you like it. Not next chapter but the one after we are going to have Flynn and Lucy's first trip back in time together. And I've got, one particular, funny scene. (*hint*hints of LucyxFlynn*hint*: because I can.)**

 **-EJ**


End file.
